


Feel the Burn

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Knots Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beard Kink, Face-Sitting, Ficlet, M/M, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Anon Prompt:Derek's beard + rimming?





	Feel the Burn

Derek has a love/hate relationship with his beard. On the one hand, he has a lot of fun with it. On the other, keeping it in line is a ridiculous task. He sometimes wonders if he isn’t part bear, the damn thing grows so fast. He can’t shave it though, not when it’s also the source of so much pleasure for him and Stiles both. He loves the red rash it leaves behind on Stiles’ lips and face, all over his throat. But his favorite is how red and raw it leaves the boy’s ass.

Scent is important for wolves, and Stiles’ scent is never more concentrated than it is around his tight little hole. Derek loves to bury his face between Stiles’ pert cheeks, tongue laving his pucker, beard scratching up the skin around it, raising bumps in it’s wake. He loves the way Stiles moans as he digs his tongue in deep, the wiry hairs rubbing against Stiles’ rim, soaking up Derek’s spit and the musk from Stiles’ ass. He waits until Stiles is nearly wrecked, fingers tugging his cheeks apart and then grinding his mouth and chin into Stiles’ hole, can feel the rhythmic clenching, loves when he can feel gentle tugs against the hair of his beard as it catches. 

His favorite is when Stiles rides his face though, working his ass over Derek’s mouth, grinding down hard on his tongue, rocking so the beard scrapes against him. It’s how Derek knows that Stiles loves the beard so much, no matter how often he bitches about beard burn on his asshole. He can complain all he wants, but he’s there in the aftermath of Stiles getting off using only Derek’s tongue and beard, knows how Stiles lets the kisses afterwards grow sloppy, sucking the spit and taste of himself off of the hair growing on Derek’s face. He thinks sometimes about trying to gel it to stiffness, seeing if he can fuck more of it inside Stiles than the errant bits that find there way in when he’s tongue deep in the boy. 

After a particularly enthusiastic round of Stiles riding his face, where the boy spent more time with his asshole rubbing on the beard than on Derek’s tongue he decides to pursue it. Buys some gel. Thinks about how to broach the subject. Hope’s he can do it soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://dirtyknots.tumblr.com), my askbox is always open if you'd like to leave your own prompt!


End file.
